Swear it Again (Remake)
by Anak singkong
Summary: Remake/ Seorang detektif yang gegabah dan penuh dendam, lalu ada seorang detektif wanita baru yang cerdas dan jeli. Dan ada juga band tenar di Tokyo. Akankah mereka berhubungan dengan pembantaian itu? NaruHina/Summary ganti/Romance and Crime/alert inside/DLDR/RNR/Ganti Summary/Ceritanya di HIATUSkan
1. Chapter 1

Sesuai janji saya , saya akan ngeremake cerita dari swear it again . Jujur ceritanya sebenarnya menarik bagiku , jauh lebih menarik dari fanficku yang satu lagi . Cuma ini updatenya agak lama xD . Yosh , Read yaa

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya telah berakhir , Danzou-san . Rencanamu untuk menghancurkan industri musik Jepang dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru gagal," Ucap lelaki yang memilikirmbut seperti anak ayam itu . Danzou hanya menunduk,"Setidaknya _moon eye 2_ ini telah menghancurkan karir ribuan penyanyi,bukan?" Ucapan itu menyulut amarah sang lelaki dan ….

Paginya , Personil senior SNSD , Danzou , telah ditemukan tewas karena tembakan dari _shotgun_ . Pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran , dan cepat atau lambat dia akan emnghancurkan seluruh orng di balik _moon eye 2_ ini , termasuk kakeknya sendiri .

**Swear It Again**

**A fanfic from Anak Singkong**

**.**

**Summary : Ketika pembantaian massal terhadap ribuan musisi terjadi , beberapa dari mereka masih bertahan . Namun perlahan-lahan dalang pembantaian itu ditemukan tewas . Namun , Naruto dan kawan - kawan menjadi band yang tenar , mencari vokalis baru untuk bandnya . Namun , akankah perasaan itu berlanjut?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate:T untuk chapter ini**

**For NaruHina lovers**

**Selingan: KibaHina , NaruSaku , dll**

**Genre:Romance , Crime **

**Warning: Typo , Abal , Gak berkualitas , alur kecepatan , OOC , dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto itu sah milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto , namun cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 1:Prolog**

Ceritanya dimulai di Konoha Junior High School of Arts . Lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian penghancuran industry musik masal yang dilakukan oleh orang misterius yang disebut sebagai Kaguya , hanya segelintir yang selamat dari pembantaian massal dengan bom itu . Para murid KJHSA yang notabene para artis mampu selamat karena kebetulan mereka lagi pada _tour _dengan tema '_Sharing Our Love with Laugh ' _. Beberapa orang yang selamat dari tragedy itu mendominasi ulang permusikan di Jepang , ada _boyband_ tenar seperti SNSD , beranggotakan Shino , Namikaze Minato , Shikaku , dan Danzou sebagai anggota seniornya . ada pula AKJU , atau Akatsuki Junior . Dulu beranggotakan 10 , sekarang tinggal Tobi , Madara Uchiha (anggota baru) , Juubi (anggota baru). Sisanya tewas sebagai tumbal dari gerakan _Moon Eye _2 ini . Dimana hasil penyelidikan mengungkapkan Pein menjadi salahs atu bidak utama _Moon Eye _2 ini . ada 2 anggota lagi , Gedomazou dan Kabuto , yang akhirnya memutuskan tuk keluar . Dan trio kwek-kwek yang sekarang telah tua namun tetap eksis , anggotanya adalah Jiraiya , Orochimaru , dan Tsunade (kok jadinya 2 cowok 1 cewek?) . Dan band baru yaitu The Hand yang beranggotakan : Naruto sebagai Gitaris sekaligus Vokalis , Gaara sang _bassist_ , Sai sang _pianist_ dan _keyboardist_ , dan Shikamaru sang _drummer_ , namun diggantikan oleh Neiji Hyuuga . Shikamaru masih terluka parah setelah kejadian itu , dan si cerdas ini harus hidup selamanya dengan selang pernafasan .

.

.

.

Band The Hand baru ditimpa musibah , setelah Gaara harus masuk rumah sakit Konoha setelah kecelakaan saat melakukan penyelamatan para penyanyi yang tersisa , dia ditembak dari jauh dengan _sniper_ . Semua orang menghela nafas , berharap yang terbaik untuk Gaara . Lalu Naruto mencetuskan suatu ide , "Sambil menunggu Kiba yang masih di Amsterdam , "bagaimana jika kita mencari Vokalis Wanita dan _Bassist_ sementara untuk _band_ kita ini? Setidaknya jika ada duet romantic kita tak perlu membayar artis untuk berduet" . Semua yang berada disana menganga , mereka memang menunggu Kiba sang _ bassist_ , meski awalnya ia diproyeksikan sebagai pemain _saxophone_ di _band_ ini . Tapi meski semuanya kaget , mereka tidak bisa melawan 'perintah' sang vokalis . Mereka pun mengadakan audisi .

.

.

.

SNSD bersedih karena Danzou yang meninggal setelah dibunuh oleh seseorang , " Memang berat,namun kami harus rela merelakan Danzou pergi ke alam yang lebih baik , buat para SNSD stars , kami resmi merubah nama menjadi SNS , semoga kalian menerimanya , keep on SNS stars. " Ucap Shino , sang ketua SNSD , saat pemakaman Danzou . Sadar atau tidak , mereka dalam bahaya , karena Danzou sendirilah yang mengacaukan industri music Jepang . Pembunuhan ini akan berlangsung , dan mungkin sang pembunuh telah mendapatkan korban keduanya .

.

.

.

Disisi lain

"Peserta 290, " Ucap Sai , "Udah 289 peserta , namun tak ada yang menggantikan posisi bassist dan vokalis wanita , " Ucap Neiji , "itulah , si Naruto minta yang aneh-aneh , " Ucap Sai lugas , " kok _gue _pula yang kena? " Lugas Naruto . Wajar saja mereka mengeluh , sudah 289 peserta yang mereka audisi sejak pagi . Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membuat Naruto sumringah , ditambah 80% yang ikut audisi memiliki suara sumbang dan permainan gitar yang buruk , sudah cukup menyiksa telinga mereka . "Udah lah , _noh_ peserta 290 datang , " Ucap Neiji . "_Konnichiwa mina-san"_ Ucap seorang cewek yang memiliki iris lavender , "Nama anda siapa?" Ucap Sai , "Hinata Hyuuga" Ucapnya , "Inikan sepupuku , kok mayat hidup kek _loe_ bisa lupa?" Ucap Neiji . Sai hanya manggut – manggut mengingatnya , Naruto entah kenapa matanya terlihat menyala , seperti menatap sebuah bidadari .

Lalu Hinata memainkan bassnya , terdengar permainan _bassist_ berkelas dari lagu 'One More Night' dari _Maroon 5_ . "Wow,keren _bangeudh "_ Ucap Neiji , tentu saja membuat ngakak satu ruangan . Neiji yang kalem bisa menjadi se-alay itu ? Itu kabar yang akan emnghebohkan 1 sekolah . Sai hanya berbicara datar ,"_Tumben_ Neiji jadi _Alay?" _ . Naruto lalu termenung dan tertegun mendengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu D'Masiv 'Natural'(putar sendiri kalau mau tau gimana lagunya)

"_Aku suka kamu apa adanya"_

Alunan suara lembut Hinata membuat ruangan yang gaduh itu terdiam , dan khayalan Naruto pun melayang .

"_Senatural mungkin aku suka"_

Naruto mulai meresapi lirik lagunya , dia terbang ke masa lalunya . Mengingat Sakura Haruno , wanita yang ia campakkan . Entah kenapa perasaan itu timbul kembali .

"_Kusuka kamu begini saja"_

Naruto menganga , dia tahu lirik ini sangat mendalam . Dia seperti menemukan kelembutan diri Sakura dalam Hinata , sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini . Dimana ia ingin mencari pengganti Sakura , itu alas an dia membuat kontes ini .

"_bukan karena ada apa-apanya dari yang kau punya"_

Semuanya tebrawa alunan suara merdu Hyuuga ini . Naruto mulai menutup matanya , dia mengingat ketulusan cinta seorang Haruno berambut merah muda . Ia tidak peduli apapun yang Naruto lakukan padanya . Akhirnya Naruto mencampakkannya , dan tu sedikit membuat Naruto menyesal dikemudian hari .

"_Aku Hidup , di dunia , hanya ingin baik – baik saja"_

Naruto mulai tersenyum , dia terbawa alunan lagu itu . Dia sangat mengingat Sakura menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya . Dia ingin menemukan Sakura kembali . Namun Hinata , sosok ini begitu memesona . Dia seperti Sakura kedua bagi Naruto . Naruto menyungging , dia telah menemukan yang iya butuhkan .

"_Bersamamu , aku bisa , melewati itu…"_

Hinata sendiri langsung melayang mengingat kekasihnya , yang meninggalkan dia 5 tahun yang lalu . Namun entah kenapa iya masih mencintai lelaki itu . Naruto menatap mata Hinata , dia merasakan Sakura disana . Ya , Naruto menyukai Hinata . Naruto emnyukai Hinata karena dia mirip Sakura . Tapi Naruto tidak sadar itu .

"_Bukan aku yang mencarimu"_

Hinata teguh menyanyikan lirik ini , dia yakin pacarnya akan kembali untuknya . Naruto terbawa perasaan , langsung menyambung .

"_Bukan Kamu yang mencari aku"_

Sambungan dari Naruto ini membuat Hinata kaget , dia langsung mengingat Kiba . Naruto memiliki suara yang entah kenapa hampir sama dengan Kiba . Lalu ia mengendalikan diri dan menganggap itu bagian dari tes , meski semua anggota _band_ lainnya menganga kaget melihat reaksi Naruto .

"_Cinta yang mempertemukan , dua hati yang berbeda ini"_

Mereka menyanyikan lirik itu secara bersamaan . Tanpa mereka sadari , hal itu terjadi , kedua hati yang rapuh itu saling bertemu . Entah kenapa kedua pasangan duet dadakan itu merasa deg-degan saat berduet , maksud saya salah satunya . Hanya Hinata yang merasakan itu . Hinata , akankah ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Neiji yang sadar akan hal ini langsung memotong,"Hinata , besok latihan jam 4 sore ." Ujar lelaki bermata lavender yang persis seperti Hinata . Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu keluar .

.

.

.

Sementara itu , lelaki berambut _raven _ini masih menyelidiki kasus ini dikala detektif lainnya menyerah . Dia msih menyelidiki hal ini , sambil membantai orang tersebut secara diam – diam . Dia harus membalaskan dendam kakaknya tercinta . Yang mati karena hal ini .

.

.

.

Naruto pun merenung sendirian di balkon , masih segar dipikirannya kejadian 3 tahun lalu . Dikala ia melakukan kesalahan bersama anggota _band_ dia . Naruto pun tersenyum tipis , "Setidaknya , aku sudah menemukan penggantimu , Haruno-chan," Senyumnya terbentuk . Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dulu , dan akan terjadi kemudian .

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hehe , bagaimana cerita _remake_ ini dengan sedikit bumbu perubahan? Ya meski aku menghilangkan Humor di fanfic ini , tapi aku coba usahakan beberapa kejutan yang berada di luar perkiraan _readers_ . Aku bukan ahli soal kejutan sih , tapi aku usahakan.

In the end , Review minna?


	2. Chapter 2-Begin

Hallo minna , Anak Singkong balik nih xD . Buat panggilan suka hati kalian sajalah haha. Oh iya , kebetulan lagi dapat ide untuk chapter 2 dari _remake_ ini Yosh , _Happy Reading ._

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan jaket _Uchiha _itu sedang asik membaca sebuah buku. Buku itu berisi profil orang - orang khusus. Terlihat coretan di sebuah nama, bertuliskan 'Danzou, bidak' dan 'Shino,bidak' . Dengan tampan dinginnya ini dia menatap foto – foto target selanjutnya. Dia pun tersenyum puas, seperti mendapatkan suatu yang dia cari, "Ini adalah benteng dari _game_ ini," Ujarnya yakin. Dia pun menutup bukunya dan menyiapkan pakaiannya, sebelum dia menembak seseorang yang sedang tidur di kasur dan kabur dengan lihainya.

**Swear It Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Remake / Ketika pembantaian massal terhadap ribuan musisi terjadi, beberapa dari mereka masih bertahan. Perlahan-lahan dalang pembantaian itu ditemukan tewas. Saat itu, Naruto dan kawan - kawan menjadi band yang tenar, mencari vokalis baru untuk bandnya. AKankah mereka berhubungan?**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T untuk chapter ini**

**For NaruHina lovers**

**Selingan: KibaHina , NaruSaku , dll**

**Genre:Romance , Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning: Typo , Abal , Gak berkualitas , dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alert : Naruto itu milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto . Namun fanfic ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

"Ahh Naru-kunhh sudahh ahh," Desahan seorang wanita berambut merah muda saat 'ditunggangi' oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Kasur sudah berantakan, namun sang lelaki masih asik 'menunggangi' sahabatnya dengan liar. Tiba – tiba guyuran air menyiram mereka, "ANAK PEMALAS,BANGUN!". Naruto langsung terbangun dari mimpi mesumnya dengan malas dan pasrah, melihat mamanya marah besar padanya, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Beginilah keadaan di rumah sederhana ini. Kusut punya kusut, ternyata penghuninya bukan penghuni dengan ekonomi menengah. Sang kepala keluarga, Minato Uzumaki adalah seorang anggota dan _center_ dari SNS. Lalu ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki, adalah ahli _saxophone _asal Jepang. Dan tentu saja anak kesayangan mereka, Naruto Uzumaki, vokalis dari _band_ yang naik daun yaitu _The Hand_ . Mereka tampak bahagia satu sama lain saat sarapan, sebelum akhirnya Naruto pamit pergi ke sekolah, lalu latihan _band_ bersama teman - temannya.

.

.

.

Saat istrahat latihan, Hinata sedang asik memerhatikan sebuah foto. Senyuman lebar dari foto tersebut entah bagaimana membuat Hinata merona. Dia merindukan lelaki tersebut, lelaki itu adalah nafas baginya. Pacarnya yang sudah 5 tahun ia tunggu kini sedang berada dipikirannya. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa dia tenang setiap melihat foto ini. Padahal lelaki ini telah membohonginya.

-**Flashback**—

"Aku akan kembali dalam 8 bulan,Hina-chan," Ujar lelaki itu sambil mengelus – elus pipi Hinata. Hinata yang masih 12 tahun itu merona hebat saat dielus. Lalu dengan malu hinata memegang balik pipi lelaki itu. Hinata berkata,"Aku akan menunggumu,anata," Ucapan lembut dari bibir Hinata itu membuat sang lelaki merona. Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, tiba – tiba mereka sudah berciuman. Ciuman yang lama namun lembut.

-**End Of Flashback**—

Hinata menggeleng – geleng, wajahnya sangat merona mengingat kejadian itu. Tentu saja dia berharap pacarnya berada disini saat ini, namun apa daya Hinata. Hinata masih sedikit marah kepada pacarnya, yang mengingkari hal tersebut. Katanya Cuma 8 bulan, sekarang sudah hampir menginjak 5 tahun dia tak muncul – muncul juga. Hinata lelah menunggu…

.

.

.

Sementara itu, para lelaki sedang berkumpul membahas suatu hal. Tetapi, Naruto tidak disana. Dia berada di pojok ruangan sambil mengkhayalkan bahwa Sakura disampingnya, memgang tangannya dengan erat. Naruto menganga, dia tahu dengan apa yang dia lihat di sana. Tidak, dia hanya berhalusinasi. Naruto menggeleng-geleng,lalu lanjut berkhayal.

.

.

.

12 jam kemudian, lelaki dengan 2 tato segitiga di pipinya baru saja mendarat di Tokyo, negeri kelahirannya. Suara _elevator_ di bandara itu seakan hening ketika ia melihat apa yang di depannya. Dia melihat lelaki berambut aneh baru saja turun dari pesawat. Wajah dinginnya tampak serius. Kiba berusaha tenang dan bergumam, "Mengapa detektif asal Kyoto itu pergi kesini. Apa dia sadar bahwa aku termasuk dalam rencana itu?". Sementara sang lelaki yang dilihat kiba tetap prefeksionis dan dingin. Sudah saatnya bagi sang lelaki itu bereuni, untuk melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

SNS sedang heboh, Shino Aburame baru saja ditemukan sekarat di kamar dengan 3 tembakan tepat di dadanya, dan dipastikan peluru itu ditembakkan dari jarak dekat saat Shino tidur. Sosok misterius pembunuh Danzou dan penyerang Shino itu membuat bingung para detektif yang sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. Dunia berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai SNS(D) ini. Namun, jika hal itu benar terjadi pasti saja sang pembunuh lebih memilih membunuh Namikaze Minato, _center_ dari _Boyband_ terkenal ini. Kejadian ini terjadi tepat 2 jam setelah Kiba tiba ke Tokyo.

.

.

.

Naruto sangat panik saat ini, dia takut bahwa ayahnya akan menjadi korban pembunuh berantai itu. Sudah jutaan kali Neiji menyuruh Naruto diam, sedangkan Said an Hinata terkesan tak peduli. Hinata masih asik melihat foto masa kecilnya, saat ia berusia 12 tahun. Sedangkan Sai sedang asik menulis sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting dan dirahasiakan.

-**SAI's POV**—

Hmm, untunglah saat ini media mampu mengarahkan masyarakat dengan baik, sehingga tak ada yang mencurigai bahwa mereka yang terbunuh ada hubungannya dengan pembantaian itu. Tapi, aku yakin pembunuh itu sudah mengetahui sang kuda, rencong, ratu, dan rajanya. Jika menurut catur, berarti dia akan mengincarku saat ini, sang kuda.

Aku harus mulai mencurigai anggota baru, tentu saja kedua Hyuuga itu. Meski dia sahabatku, tetap saja aku harus melihat dia sebagai ancaman. Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka berkhianat, dan satu lagi mata – mata. Aku belum bisa memastikannya.

Profil pembunuh sudah kusiapkan, dan aku yakin dia adalah seorang polisi. Dia takkan bisa menangkapku, aku takkan lengah. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan bagi pembunuh berantai itu, dan kupastikan saat dia menyergapku, saat itulah dia kehilangan nyawanya.

-**END OF SAI's POV**—

Semua orang masih asik dengan dirinya sendiri, Neiji (maaf aku buat agak oot haha #authorlaknat) sekarang focus dengan latihan beladirinya. Naruto sudah mulai tenang setelah menenangkan diri. Naruto pantas khawatir, karena dia bisa saja kehilangan ayahnya. Setelah jam 4, mereka pun berkumpul untuk latihan. Karena lusa nanti mereka akan tampil di Konser 5 tahun peristiwa _Moon Eye 1_, peristiwa pembantaian lebih dari ribuan penyanyi di Jepang. Peristiwa kejam itu berupa pembantaian dalam bentuk serangan bersenjata ke seluruh wilayah di Jepang secara serentak. Peristiwa itulah yang membuat kembaran Naruto,Menma Uzumaki,menghilang serta sahabatnya berubah drastis. Tapi satu yang Naruto tahu, dia punya teman sekarang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kiba masih asik mencari oleh – oleh untuk sahabatnya. 5 tahun di Amsterdam tentu saja merubah penampilan Kiba, dia menjadi cowok yang sangat _cool_ dan ganteng. Tampan rupawannya itu membuat para cewek di bandara tak bisa melepas matanya dari ketampanan pria ini.

Kiba sudah selesai membeli oleh – olehnya, dia akan kembali menemui sahabatnya satu jam lagi. Sambil enunggu dia mengecek berita, dia kaget,"Eh,Shino diserang hingga sekarat? Wah wah, ada yang menyerang sahabatku yang tinggal di Akihabara, sialan!" Gumam Kiba. Sementara itu, lelaki misterius sedang berada di dekatnya, melirik sekitarnya dan bersiap mencari yang dia cari disini. Tentu saja dengan harapan dia akan menemukannya.

.

.

.

**-Konoha Police Department , Homicide section—**

Kepolisian meradang. Belum selesai mereka menyelidiki kasus Danzou, kini mereka harus menylidiki kasus penyerangan terhadap Shino Aburame. Yang jadi masalah adalah pembunuhnya sangat – sangat lihai dalam menghapuskan jejaknya, dia seperti pembunuh terlatih. Sudah 1892 detektif yang menyerah menyelidiki kasus ini. Akhirnya Kepala Polisi Konohagakure pun menaruh sebuah _file_ ke meja seorang wanita. Wanita tersebut membaca _file _itu dengan hati – hati,"oh,kasus SNSD toh. Hmm, jadi sekarang saya yang mengurusnya?" Ujar wanita itu disertai anggukan dari Kepala Polisi Konoha. Lalu sang wanita pun berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya. Wanita merah muda itu sudah bersiap untuk memecahkan kasus yang menghebohkan ini…

**==To Be Continued==**

Hallo minna, episode 2 sudah kalau abal – abal xD. Soal lanjutannya udah terngiang di otak xD. Buat rate M keknya tidak deh, meski sebenarnya fanfic ini ada hubungannya dengan hal – hal _rated_ M,tapi itu kan bisa di _skip_. Nah, kira – kira ada yang _ngeh_ tidak apa hubungan antara 3 hal yang harusnya tidak berhubungan ini? Soal kelanjutannya _author_ coba pikirkan. Buat fanfic 'Snake The Band' itu saya buntu episode 2 nya, tapi mungkin besok sudah saya ketik. In The End, saya berharap fanfic ini bagus xD. Buat Review say abaca kok, Cuma untuk ngebalas via pm. Kalau yang _guest_ saya sudah baca kok. Dan terimakasih atas sarannyaa….

Yoo,Review?


	3. Chapter 3 - Link

Yosha minna-san, Anak Singkong balik lagehh hahaha. Aku mau lanjutin Swear it Again chapter tiga nih, tapi miris juga lihat perbandingan _view_ and _review_ dari cerita ini ama cerita satu lagi yang kubuat (Silahkan cek di profil saja :p ). Mungkin tema _Crime_ terlalu berat kali yak wkwk, jadi dikit yang mau baca T,T (Curhat). Makanya ku _post_ pas malam minggu. Keknya banyak yang baca saat malam minggu xD. Yosh, _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, detektif yang baru saja diberi kerjaan mengurusi pembunuhan terhadap dua anggota SNSD itu kelimungan. Dia membaca hasil dari polisi yang mengolah TKPnya, namun pernyataannya mengatakan bahwa sidik jari disana bersih. Ketika ia curiga akan hal itu dia berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas lega, karena hal itu dibenarkan 18 polisi lainnya. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa pelakunya bukan dari kepolisian, padahal ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

**Swear It Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Seorang detektif yang gegabah dan penuh dendam, lalu ada seorang detektif wanita baru yang cerdas dan jeli. Dan ada juga band tenar di Tokyo. Akankah mereka berhubungan dengan pembantaian itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T untuk chapter ini**

**For NaruHina lovers**

**Selingan: KibaHina , NaruSaku , dll**

**Genre:Romance , Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning: Typo , Abal , Gak berkualitas , dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alert : Naruto itu milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto . Namun fanfic ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

_Shino Aburame, personil SNSD, resmi dinyatakan tewas. Nyawanya tidak bisa tertolong karena peluru yang berada diotaknya. Personil SNSD makin marah dan menuntut polisi mengerjakan kasus ini secepat mungkin, dan pelakunya bisa dihukum mati. Sekian saya Shizune dari Konohagakure TV._

"Cih, giliran Cuma bunuh orang dua biji aja hukumannya harus hukuman mati. Noh koruptor yang korupsi uang kesehatan saja mampu membunuh lebih banyak lagi karena ngambil uang untuk kesehatan, Cuma dihukum kurungan belasan tahun," Itu sesumbar pedas dari mulut Gaara, membuka percakapan setelah mereka menonton isi berita pagi ini.

Sai sedang asik menggambar, tidak memperdulikan isi berita yang baru saja ia tonton. Hinata sedang asik menonton drama di laptopnya, sedangkan Naruto tiba – tiba ditarik Neiji ke ruangan kamar.

"Kau menyukai sepupuku,heh?" Ucapan Neiji itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Naruto hanya membuang muka, tentu saja dia tidak percaya dia menyukai gadis itu. Neiji makin menekan Naruto lagi, "JAWAB AKU!". Tiba – tiba Naruto menatap sinis Neiji, lalu menjawab, "Cara menyanyinya, cara menyanyinya sama sepe-,", "Sama seperti Sakura huh?" Potongan sinis dari Neiji hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Naruto pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Saat dia menyanyikan lagu _Natural_ itu, aku langsung mengingat saat Sakura menyanyikannya untukku. Cara menyanyi mereka sama, meski mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat jauh. Jadi jika engkau menanyakan aku menyukai Hinata, jawabannya mungkin saja Mung-,", "Hinata sudah punya pacar,jangan ganggu dia!". Neiji pun meninggalkan Naruto yang menganga, dia tak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan Jaket Uchiha sejang masuk ke ruangan interogasi, tepat didepannya ada lelaki yag penuh tindik di wajahnya. Uchiha menatap mata lelaki itu bengis sebelum sang lawan bicaranya mulai berbicara, "Uchiha-san, anda sudah tahu jawaban aku. Uchiha-san tidak perlu kesini lagi karena aku tak akan mengatakannya kepada polisi bajingan seperti dirimu,". Sang Uchiha itu hanya menatap datar, lalu mengatakan sesuatu, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, bukti pentingnya sudah ditanganku. 5 menit lagi kamu akan dieksekusi mati. Penyelidikanmu sudah rampung, jadi kamu tinggal menyusul kawan – kawanmu disana,". Lelaki dengan penuh tindik ini kaget, dia tak percaya Uchiha seperti itu menemukan bukti penting itu di rumahnya. Pain bingung, dia tahu dialah korban ketiga dari serangan orang di depannya, yang membunuh seluruh peserta pembantaian itu.

Tapi, yang Uchiha itu tidak ketahui, bahwa buku palsu, Cuma mengungkap sedikit nama yang sebenarnya. Buku yang asli sudah dimusnahkan oleh raja….

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya membuka _mass_ latihan dari _band_ lamanya, seketika itu dia melihat seseorang yang telah lama hilang di hidupnya. Anggota _band_nya itu tersenyum dan memeluk sang lelaki, tetapi tidak dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu tidak menyadari sang lelaki tersebut. Kiba Inuzuka tersenyum, lalu dia membawa Akamaru, anjingnya, masuk ke dalam. Akamaru langsung menggonggong melihat seseorang yang dulu sering mengelus – elusnya. Sang wanita yang mendengar gonggongan itu langsung berbalik dan kaget, dia kenal orang ini.

Hinata langsung menjatuhkan foto yang ia pegang, lalu ia memeluk sang lelaki itu dengan tiba – tiba. Semua orang terkaget, termasuk Kiba, orang yang dipeluknya. Hinata menangis sesunggukan di dada Kiba, melepaskan segala tangisan kerinduan yang ia miliki. Kiba pun tersenyum dan memeluk wanita itu kembali.

Namun, sepasang mata itu melihat Hinata dan Kiba dengan api cemburu..

.

.

.

Detektif Sakura Haruno sedang berada di ruang eksekusi, melihat seorang Pain yang akan di eksekusi. Pain melihat detektif Sakura dan membisikkan kode, "Ini baru bidak terlemahnya, rajanya masih bebas. Orang yang kau cari adalah orang yang disebut 'anak baik',". Tentu saja Sakura tidak mendengarnya, lalu dengan datar dia melihat eksekusi setrum mati orang yang dibencinya dengan datar. Sakura benci Pain, orang yang sudah hampir mencoba memperkosanya 1 bulan sebelum _Moon Eye_ 2.

Pain pun tewas, tubuhnya yang kaku itu lalu dibawa ke ruang kremasi. Pain tidak memiliki keluarga, jadi abunya sendiri akan ditabur pihak kepolisian ke sebuah sungai tempat Pain biasa menyediri. Sakura sendiri seperti merasa bahwa apa yang dia butuhkan ada di diri Pain, sebenarnya Sakura mencintai Pain.

Pain adalah senpainya saat SMA dulu, dimana mereka berpacaran selama 4 tahun. Lalu saat kejadian itu terjadi, Sakura sedang rapuh saat melihat Pain menemuinya. Ternyata, Pain hampir memerkosa Sakura yang tidak sadar itu di semak – semak, namun ditemukan oleh polisi yang bingung atas hilangnya detektif muda ini.

Sakura merasa hatinya sangat sakit, namun dia juga bahagia tiada kiranya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, "akankah dia jawaban misteri ini? Apa aku baru saja kehilangan bukti pentingku?" gumam Sakura. Tiba – tiba dia menggeleng, tidak mungkin anggota SNSD ada hubungannya dengan _Moon Eye 2_. Sekali lagi, detektif jeli ini salah langkah

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berada di _Mansion_ Uchiha, _Mansion _yang ia tinggalkan setelah menjadi polisi bagian Pembunuhan (_Homicide)_ 3 tahun lalu. Usia Sasuke baru menginjak 20, tapi karirnya sudah sangat cemerlang. Kemampuannya dalam mencari bukti ditunjang dengan kemampuan kelas atasnya dalam interogasi, terhitung hanya 2 kasus dimana ia tidak bisa menyelasaikan kasusnya. Dan baru ia selesaikan kemarin, membuat kagum para atasannya yang tidak percaya Sasuke amsih semapt menyelesaikan kasus – kasus itu saat dia sedang disuruh menyelidiki kasus yang menghebohkan Tokyo. Ya ini kasus baru baginya.

Sasuke Uchiha ditunjuk untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Danzou dan Shino Aburame, mengingat masyarakat sudah sangat tidak sabar dan mulai tidak percaya kepolisian. Sasuke yang emnerimanya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya dia senang, dengan ini dia bisa mengacaukan buktinya agar bisa menjebak seseorang, dan dia telah menemukan orang yang akan dijebak. Sasuke sendiri tahu dia akan 'diduetkan' dengan Sakura Haruno, dan ini akan memudahkan jalan Sasuke mengacaukan semuanya…

Sasuke pun tersenyum licik, dia keluar dari kantor polisi itu, dan pergi ke suatu tempat melakukan sesuatu..

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa percaya, dia harus berkerja sama dengan muka datar dalam kasus terbesarnya? Ya, Sakura baru saja mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari atasannya tentang itu. Kakashi Hatake hanya tersenyum lalu mengatakan, "Bekerjasamalah dengan baik, Sasuke adalah detektif terbaik di Tokyo ini. Aku percaya kejelianmu dan kehalian dia mampu meme-","Diam sensei, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berjuta kali," Sakura menjawab dengan keras. Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik topengnya, mengingat anak ini.

Ya, Kakashi adalah guru SMA saat Sakura masih SMA, Kakashi mengajar di sekolahnya dalam mata pelajaran IPS. Kakashi sendiri jgua salah satu polisi yang terbaik, sayangnya itu sedikit tercoret dengan fakta dia sempat vakum hanya untuk mengajar di SMA. Sakura masih mengingat Kakashi sebagai gurunya, tentu saja itu menjadi alasan Sakura memanggilnya sensei hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian, di gudang sepi tiba – tiba sedikit ribut. Seseorang lelaki sedang memaksakan seseorang untuk keluar dari bagasi mobil dan melemparnya ke dinding gudang. Orang yang dilempar itu hanya sedikit kaget, berusaha teriak namun ia tidak bisa. Madara Uchiha, orang yang diculik itu, kaget saat melihat penculiknya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian penculikan itu.

Jadi, saat trio kwek – kwek lagi persiapan menuju panggung, Madara izin ke toilet. Saat Madara pergi ke toilet, dia tiba – tiba diserang dengan _Knuckle_ dari samping. Madara pingsan dan dibawa entah kemana.

Madara pun terlhat agak gentar melihat orang di depannya itu. Madara pun bertanya, "Apa maumu?". Sang lelaki itu menatap sinis dirinya, Madara lalu diam ketakutan. Dilihatnya berbagai alat disana, termasuk _Knuckle_ yang dipakai untuk membuatnya pingsan. Dia merasakan pelipis kanannya sangat sakit karena serangan itu. Lalu Madara ditodong pistol di kepalanya.

Madara menutup matanya, bersiap merasakan kematian karena kesalahannya…

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued—**

Selesai juga nih chap 3 wkwk. Eits, tapi jangan salah, fanfic ini tetap kulanjutin kok. Oh iya, buat yang ngingatin aku soal Hinata dan Sakura itu berbeda, arigatou atas itu. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku akan menejelaskan bahwa Hinata – Sakura cuma sama saat nyanyi aja, seharusnya itu ada di chapter dua. Cuman akunya lupa nulis hehe.

Pokoknya nanti aku coba buat satu chap _Romance_ penuh, dalam waktu dekat ini kok hehe xD.

Yosh, Review?


End file.
